The overall objectives of the proposed research are to study the receptor-specific effects of a variety of neurotransmitters, psychotropic drugs, and hormones on CNS phospholipid metabolism and to determine the regional, cellular, and subcellular distribution of these effects, the basic biochemical mechanisms involved, and the physiological significance of these phenomena. Specific goals set for the past year were to evaluate the effects of acetylcholine on phospholipid metabolism of the rat corpus striatum, to determine potency of inhibition of a variety of cholinergic antagonists on these effects, and to determine the presence or absence of cholinergic antagonism of neuroleptic medications on these cholinergic-striatal effects. In addition, the effects of dopamine and other neurotransmitters and drugs will be examined in this and other brain regions using a new assay method developed over the past year.